Sunrise
by etlamelodie
Summary: One-shot set after 2x14, Lucifer and Candy say their goodbyes.


_Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story in a while. I haven't quite been able to find the inspiration. But, here's a short piece that's set after the new episode (s2e14). I hope you like it._

 **Sunrise**

Lucifer surveyed the night cityscape from his balcony. Inside, Candy was packing her bags. His plan worked just as he expected and now it was time to say goodbye to his pretend wife. He took sip from his glass of scotch and spent a moment admiring her flawless performance.

He'd missed the sound of the city in the two weeks he was away. It never quite fell asleep. The cars were buzzing down below at all times of night and lights flickered on and off in the distance, giving the impression of a glittering, living, breathing hive. He used to feel like a part of the puzzle, but things have changed.

He heard Candy sliding open the balcony doors. Without turning around, he took another swig from his glass.

"I'm done," she informed him energetically, but the bubbly tone of her voice changed when he didn't straighten up to greet her. She closed the doors behind her more quietly this time and came to sit in one of the chairs.

"Excellent," he trailed off, finally looking behind him to notice that she was sitting at the patio table. He walked off to the side to fill another glass while she watched him shuffle and handed it to her, taking a seat at the chair across from her. They raised their glasses to cheer to the success of their heist, a tiny bit too sluggishly to be convincing. The night was tired and the air was too warm for May.

They looked out at the city and drank in silence until Candy gave him another sideways glance. "You know," she began, "if I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were sad to see me go, Mr. Morningstar."

He chuckled into his glass.

"But, since I do know better," she continued, "may I make an observation?"

"Please do, my dear."

She smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "I've seen a lot of guys with remorse written all over their faces, but none quite as unhappy as you. Is it because of her?"

"Her?" He turned to look at his soon to be ex-wife and saw immediately in her eyes that he might as well drop the act. "Yes, in a way, I suppose it might be."

Candy nodded and let him have his space. To her surprise, he continued.

"I've never felt so helpless. It's really quite a horrible feeling, this… all of this."

"What, love?" she asked, amused.

He threw her a pained and disapproving glance. "No matter what I do, no matter what choices I make, they'll always be wrong. There is no way out. It's a losing bet. I've…" he swallowed hard and a pallor washed over his face for a second, "I'm scared I made things worse, but I couldn't leave them the way they were, either. I'm scared that there is no way to make it right."

"Is it your responsibility to make it right, then?" Candy questioned offhandedly into the distance.

"No, maybe not. But maybe so. I don't know, and that's the trouble. I've always felt so sure of everything I've done,"

"That it's unusual to not know what to do," she finished. "I know."

He nodded and they drank in silence for a while longer. He looked at her uneasily, then back out into the night. "Do you want to know what the very worst part is?" he laughed, attempting to cover his discomfort with humor.

"Tell me," Candy replied, giving him an encouraging nod.

"On the days when I am lucky enough to see her, it's like watching the sun rise from the sea. It begins with the first pink glow that breaks above the horizon, before the light turns blue. The yellow rays get caught in the sea foam and slowly the warmth begins to spread through the fresh ocean air. The seagulls awaken and take off in flight, the fishermen push their boats off the foggy wood of the harbor, and somehow, the day starts to breathe and move. I can't stop thinking about it, even when the sun sets, even when I know the sea is far from the city. I just think of her face and I see that morning glowing in the sea foam. It's like a broken record playing in my head from which there is no relief." He turned to look at her pleadingly, like a child beckoning his mother to heal his scraped knee.

Candy titled her head to the side and nodded. "Yeah, I can understand that."

"Can you? Then tell me, how do I…"

She smiled. "You can't."

"Why can't I?"

"Because…" she shrugged and looked away. Silence fell over them for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Can I give you a piece of advice?"

He looked at her like he wanted nothing more than to be told what to do.

"Don't mess this one up."

He sighed. "I'm trying."

* * *

He walked her down to the street where a limousine was waiting to take her back home. He helped her load her luggage into the trunk and held the door open in silence. She looked up at his face and smiled. He reciprocated.

"You know," she said, "I know it might seem like a punishment, but you're lucky. Not everyone gets to see the sunrise, or the ocean."

"You're right," he nodded and took her little fingers in his own. This lovely human, he thought. She agreed to help him without a second thought. True, he had saved her life, but he wouldn't have expected anything in return. She did this out of the goodness of her heart, and she played the part brilliantly. She wasn't only beautiful, but also clever and kind. He couldn't help but smile as he bent down and kissed her hand. "Thank you, my dear Candace. I won't forget what you have done for me."

She placed her other hand on his cheek and brought him up to look into her eyes. "I know you're hurting now, but I so wish you all the best of things, Lucifer. Thank you for being kind to me."

He held her gaze for just a moment while she rose to her toes and barely brushed her soft lips against his. It seemed like an appropriate conclusion to their fictitious affair. For a moment, he almost felt a shred of peace.

"Take care of yourself, darling," he said, and this time she knew that the tinge of sadness in his voice was meant for her. She felt warmed by his genuine affection, because while neither of them was interested in pursuing anything further, the kindness between them was not trivial.

"And you," she smiled as her fingers slipped off his face and he closed the door behind her. He waited while the car drove off with his hands in his pockets, looking like nothing more than a confused man hopelessly in love and helpless to do anything about it. She hoped that he would find his way.


End file.
